Magnus Lee
Magnus Lee is a male Vampire that features in Vampire Hunter D. Biography Count Magnus Lee was an ancient and powerful vampire who had lived for thousands of years. His lifespan varied depending on the source with the novel stating that he was 3,757 years old and the anime stating he was over 10,000 years old whilst some translations of the Japanese movie print going further by claiming he was 1,000,000 years old. Regardless, his age meant that he was a powerful member of the Nobility and the head of the House of Lee. During his reign, he maintained a great castle that served as his home where he served as the administrator of Frontier Sector Ten, also known as the Ransylva area. His rule predated the formation of a human village at the time. Within his castle, he held an army of mutants as well as other servants that followed his command. Amongst his many minions was the ancient triumvirate of demons known as the Midwich Sisters that lived deep within the recesses of the castle. Furthermore, he also had a daughter in the form of Ramika (Larmica in the novel) who served as a member of the House of Lee. The anime states that his daughter was a dhampir and thus the birth of a union between Lee along with a human woman which was a fact that Larmica was not aware of though the novel mentions that she was a pure born vampire. Surviving for centuries, it was noted that Lee often found himself bored and one of his entertainments was often finding young human women in order to claim them as his bride. This practice was often done much to the disgust of the Count's daughter who felt that the entry of a human into their ranks would taint their noble house. However, Magnus Lee often grew bored with his new bride over the centuries and eventually killed them whereupon he later replaced them with a new bride. It was known at some point that a human woman in the nearby village was once bitten by a vampire and she was left in confinement in an isolated camp. Upon hearing this, the Count went into a rage and killed thirty seven villagers as a result. Seeing the carnage before her, the young woman committed suicide as a result and the camp was abandoned for fifty years. It was known that at some point, Lee abandoned his home and had not been seen for sometime until two years before the events of the anime where lights were suddenly seen within his castle. Many humans feared the Count and knew only a few facts about him with legends saying that he was over 5,000 years old. During the decline of the vampire race, Lee began hunting at night where he encountered a young human woman by the name of Doris Lang. Claiming that she had trespassed on his domain, the Count demanded payment and as he found himself attracted to the young woman - he decided to claim her as his bride as he had done to countless others in the past. Despite attempts to fight him, Lee was successful and managed to bite her with the intent of eventually changing her into a vampire. Leaving her to return to her town, Magnus simply waited until the time was ready to claim his bride and eventually finish the transformation. He learnt eventually that Doris Lang had hired a specially trained vampire hunter to kill Lee before the next bite was made on her neck as this would prevent her transformation. This hunter went by the mysterious name of D who agreed to help Lang in exchange for payment. Magnus Lee later decided to claim his bride-to-be before the coming of the Moon of Blood, also known as a Sanguine Moon due to the vampire races belief that female blood was unclean on the night of the red moon. When Doris Lang was within his castle, Lee incapacitated his own daughter to prevent her from interfering in the wedding and also refused to grant Ren-Ginsei's request to be turned into a vampire noble. He later used his mental powers to force Doris into participating in the marriage ceremony but was briefly interrupted by an angry Ren-Ginsei who wanted revenge for being denied his request. Using a candle that paralysed vampires, he attempted to defeat Magnus Lee who simply used his telekinetc powers to destroy the arcane artifact and kill Ren-Ginsei. Duing he wedding, he chuckled in enjoyment when he was about to turn Doris Lang into a vampire as he stated that no one had caused him so much trouble in the past. The first encounter with D was when the vampire hunter attempted to infiltrate his castle and confront him. During the fight, D nearly stabs the Count in the heart and although his sword pierced Lee's chest, Magnus managed to catch it and hurl D across the room. Afterwards, D managed to escape the castle before the Count unleashed his horde of minions against him. In the aftermath of the battle, Count Lee decided that the vampire hunter was a threat to him and tasked Rei-Ginsei with the task of eliminating him with the promise that he would be turned into a vampire. Ginsei would prove to be successful and managed to kill D though the dhampir was revived by his left hand parasite. Taking the young Doris Lang, he used his mental powers to dominate her mind to make her more compliant with his commands in order to finally make her his bride. At this point, D emerged and fought against the Count himself with the two fighting an intense battle. Initially, it seemed that D was fighting a losing battle as the Count proved to be a much more powerful foe. Using simply his cape as a weapon, Magnus nearly overwhelmed and killed the vampire hunter. It was in this moment of desperation that D revealed his true heritage as being a dhampir of a powerful ancient house. Using his sword, he managed to kill Lee with the Count remarking in his last moments that D was the son of the House of Dracula. With his death, Magnus's curse on Doris was lifted and she was freed from his mental domination as well as the bite that would have turned her into a vampire. Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, he appeared as an older gray heared gentleman dressed in a manner similar to that of Count Dracula with a black suit and cape. Count Magnus Lee was the leader of the House of Lee, an ancient clan of Noble vampires that had existed for thousands of years. Magnus revelled in his nature as a vampire but being immortal meant that he often grew bored with existence and engaged in acts to amuse himself. He once told his daughter Larmica that his ancient age meant that she would never understand what that meant as he often suffered from boredom everlasting which he described as being hideous. As such, he went about a neverending search to entertain himself to pass the time. One such "hobby"' of his was findings beautiful Human women who he chose as his brides for mating which was one of the few things he enjoyed. He was noted that this was one of the few ways he gained enjoyment though eventually he would tire of these brides and kill them. During his conversation with his daughter, he admitted that despite a humans vitality - they were fundamentally stupid creatures who would not survive without the Nobility ruling them. As such, after enjoying his new brides, he would repeat the process time and again which he claimed was his right. He even admitted in the case of Doris Lang that his marriage to her was a brief interlude in his endless life and that he would eventually tire of her at some point at which time he would destroy her. This was his prime motivation for targeting Doris Lang and he claimed that her blood was unlike any that he had tasted in a thousand years. His daughter would find this practice disgusting as she felt that bringing a Human into the clan would taint the Noble House of Lee though Magnus often dismissed such views as he felt that his clan would continue on. His powerful nature and the fact that few had bested him meant that Lee was often reserved in his actions. He did not believe anyone could beat him and when the time came where he could use his powers, he was often amused at his enemies actions feeling that this would be the most enjoyment he had in centuries. Defiance by humans such as Doris Lang was also an amusing thing for the Count who often chose not to be insulted when such individuals spoke rudely to him. He was fixated on finding any means to alleviate his boredom and thus found any attempts at challenging his will to be sources of amusement. Such acts were seen when he chuckled when Ren-Gensei attempted to kill him and later Lee commenting that he enjoyed claiming Doris Lang as his bride since no one had given him this much trouble in centuries. Furthermore, when D confronted him, Lee simply laughed and found the challenge to be highly amusing. On such occasions, he often sought to demonstrate his power against such foes and stated that when he was through with them; his enemy would beg him to kill them. He showed nothing but scorn at D's lineage seeing as he was a dhampir and even stated that he was not aware of how many vampires he had killed but their deaths by his hands meant that he was related to them and it was only just that he die by his own sword. Magnus Lee's overconfidence ultimately meant that it was possible for him to be surprised by the actions of a powerful opponent such as that of D who proved to be able to best the Count. Similar to most of his race, he did not drink blood on the night of the Sanguine Moon as they believed a womans blood was tainted on such nights. This prevented him from transforming Doris Lang on that night and he claimed how much he hated the moon as a result. Furthermore, he was known to belittle his servants as was the case with Rei-Gensei when the mutant asked that the Count fulfill his promise to turn him into a vampire and join the Nobility as a member of the House of Lee. On that occasion, Magnus Lee showed his amusement by stating that it was a bold request to be made especially when he had failed to get Doris Lang initially. Furthermore, he scoffed at seeing Ren-Gensei as being a vampire Noble and stated that he may consider it after another fifty or sixty years whereupon he simply walked away, leaving the mutant enraged but powerless to do anything against his master. Later, when Ren-Gensei tried to take revenge on the Count, Magnus Lee simply showed nothing but amusement at the attempt and mercilessly killed his servant. Following that event, he simply smiled and commented on how it was a wonderful night and that for the first time in centuries he had not been bored for even a single moment whereupon he simply laughed as he saw Ren-Gensei's dead body. Being the head of the Noble House of Lee, Magnus had a large number of mutant servants within his home castle that did his bidding including werewolves. This included the Midwich Sisters, a demonic group of sister demons that worked for Magnus Lee. In his castle, he also kept a number of portraits of the Sacred Ancestor himself namely Dracula. Powers and abilities As Magnus Lee was a vampire, he had a number of abilities above that of a normal Human or vampire. The fact that he was an old member of the Nobility meant that he had far greater powers then ordinary younger vampires to the point that he was near invincible. In the novel, it was noted that his age was 3,757 whilst in the anime he was 10,000 years old. Similar to other members of his race, he was vulnerable to the use of garlic and crucifixes though these did not stop him due to the actions of his minions who removed such obstacles in his path. His strength, speed and reflexes were far greater then that of an ordinary person allowing him to move rapidly across his environment. A more noted trait was his regenerative abilities allowing him to heal any wound that he suffered. This included reforming his eye after a knife was thrown into it and he demonstrated no pain upon the act. The eye simply popped out of its socket, reformed and returned into its recess allowing Magnus to use it once more. Furthermore, like most of his kind, Lee had the capacity of turning others into vampires through a simple bite though this had ot be a conscious decision on his part in order for the person to be turned fully. He also had the power of taking control over the minds of others turning them into mindless slaves of his will and even compelling them to turn against their allies. It was this power that allowed him to make Doris Lang helpless before him and gave him the opportunity to bite her. Furthermore, once she was within his castle, he used it to make her his thrall and dominated her mind to force her to take part in the marriage ceremony. As a powerful Noble, Lee possessed powerful telekinetic abilities which he was able to use through his mind alone which he showed either with his eyes or gestures of his hand. This allowed him to grab an individual and sending them crashing into walls constantly and finally press them into a surface whereupon he crushed their skulls. His willpower was great enough to the point that he was even capable of creating a telekinetic shield around himself that protected himself from weapon fire and blow out a candle with an incense that could paralyse anyone with vampiric blood. This shield that he protected himself was used on two occasions where he used it to protect himself from the rifle used by Doris Lang and later walk away harmless when her little brother tried to hit him with a lead pipe. The strike simply caused the boy to bounce away and leave the Count unaffected. It also blocked the strike from D's sword and he managed to force the dhampir to kneel whereupon he sent him crashing into the walls of the room as well as forced the vampire hunters sword from his hand and moved it to his own throat. He even used this power to lift his own daughter in the air and leave her in a comatose state until he awakened her. His power also showed that with a wave he could cause a fire to stir and grow more powerful In the novel he also demonstrates a level of psychic control over his cape which maybe an extension of his telekinetic powers. This allowed him to control the cape as if it were an extension of his own body allowing to wrap around things to lift them or even crush them. He had such fine control over it that he could turn the sides sharp to the point that they can be used as a blade against enemies. It was noted that its skin was from the women that the Count had taken blood from and thus was stained with it. Furthermore, due to special secrets passed down through the House of Lee, the cape was five times as hard as the hardest steel as well as twenty times more flexible than a spider's web. This made it a potent weapon but it required a great deal of concentration on the part of Magnus to control and any lapse in it will meant that the cape will lose its powers. Though Lee was very powerful, he was capable of being killed. A sword plunged through his heart was enough to kill him though he survived several minutes after the deed was done before succumbing to death. Notes *Magnus Lee was voiced by Japanese actor Seizō Katō and English actor Jeff Winkless in the dubbed series. Appearances *''Vampire Hunter D'': External Link *Vampire Hunter D Wiki Entry *Wikibin Entry Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Vampire Hunter D